Once On This Island: Lost In Blue
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Once Upon A Time, the entire extended Charming family (Gold, Belle, Cora, Regina, Neal, Emma, Charming, Snow, Henry, and Hook) tried to get home via a magic bean, but it backfired and stranded all of them on an island with no magic. Which wouldn't be so bad if Henry wasn't frequently on sugar rushes and Hook wasn't constantly flirting with Regina and Emma. (I own nothing.)
1. Stranded

Hook and Cora

* * *

"Bloody hell," Hook groaned, standing up and rubbing his temples. "Did I run us all out of rum last night?"

"Beats me," Cora grumbled as she stood up, dusting herself off and looking around. Her face suddenly fell.

"Holy sh*t, Hook, there is not enough rum in the world, I swear," she gasped.

"Is anyone else here?" Hook wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Cora mumbled, shaking her head.

* * *

Regina, Snow, and David

* * *

"Oh, no," Snow groaned. "What happened?" She looked down to see David peacefully sleeping on the sand and she gave him a hard kick to the ribs.

"Come on, sweetie, wake up, I think we're on an island," she mumbled.

"Whatever, Snow, you come up with the weirdest ideas for us to f-"

"DAVID!" Snow screamed, a blush lighting up her cheeks like a match to kerosene. "We're on a damn island, I'm serious!"

David looked up and around, disappointed. "So no more f-"

"DAVID!" Snow screamed again, kicking him hard.

"Ow! I'm awake!" Snow glared at him and helped him up.

"Is that... Regina?" David wondered as he peered over Snow's shoulder towards a sleeping figure on the sand.

"Yeah, I think it is," Snow said seriously. David hid behind her back and began to bang his heels together.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home." He looked down at his shoes in dismay.

"DAMN IT, ELPHABA, I WANT A REFUND!" he shouted at the sky, waving his fist angrily.

"You're seriously insane," Snow mumbled. "But it's okay, we all are."

"Hey, you guys!" Cora yelled from the other side of the sand.

"Oh sh*t," Snow yelled. "HIDE ME!" She darted behind David, who darted behind her once more.

"Protect me!" he screamed.

"You pansy, you're the Prince here, so you protect ME!" Snow screamed back, running behind him.

"You were the one who put 'Charming' in my name!" David shot back, running backwards behind Snow.

"Calm it, mates, she has no magic. We're obviously stranded on an island out here," Hook yelled. The two were getting closer and closer. Once they had reached each other, Cora grinned creepily.

"Hello, Snow, darling."

"Bloody hell," Hook whispered, going pale. "Even the sound of your own damn voice is enough to give us all nightmares."

"NOOO! STOP!" Snow screamed as Cora grinned wickedly and began to sing.

"THE HORROR!" Charming yelled. He looked at Hook quite suddenly.

"So no f-"

"NO CHARMING, BAD CHARMING!" Snow screamed, hitting him with a slipper.

Hook watched this go on for a while, before speaking up. "Love, calm down, if you want any, I have plenty of condo-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT 'EM, HOOK!" she chased after him with her other slipper.

"Well..." Cora began. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

* * *

_**Hey, everyone! So, in case you're wondering, this is going to be a collaborative story between Fabala Throp and I. Please check out her story, it's the same story only in different POV's.**_

_**She will be doing Neal, Emma, Belle, Gold, and Henry.**_

_**I will be doing Hook, Regina, Snow, David, and Cora.**_

_**We both hope you enjoy this story! Thank you all and please R&R!**_


	2. Daniel And Graham Totally Rock

"So, now what?" Hook mumbled as he watched Snow pick up a coconut and inspect it very carefully.

"I dunno," Cora said with a shrug. "But..." she glanced down at Regina's sleeping figure on the sand. Right now, she was hugging a piece of coral.

"Is that normal?" Charming wondered as he came over with a sharp stick in hand, eyes set on Regina, who was now making out with the piece of coral.

"Whoa!" Cora yelled. "Point that thing somewhere else!" she grabbed the coconut from Snow's hands and threw it at Charming. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Did it split open?" Snow asked, running over to where Charming was lying.

"Luv, I don't think his head's gonna split open any time soon. For such a small brain, he definitely has a hard head," Hook commented.

"I wasn't talking about his head," Snow corrected. "I was talking about the coconut. I'm thirsty and I've been trying to get it open."

"Well, then, Cora, just get us all drinks," Hook said, turning to the witch. "I'd like some rum, please, and a steak."

"I want a sundae," Snow said excitedly, dropping the coconut. "And some champagne."

"What does sleeping beauty want?" Hook wondered, motioning towards Regina who was slowly inching towards a rock.

"I can't use magic," Cora said with a sigh.

"DAMMIT!" Snow shrieked, running back towards her coconut.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, REGINA, WAKE UP!" she threw the woman in the water.

"Who's Pete?" Hook wondered as Regina sprang out of the water with a scream.

"DANIEL! WHERE'S GRAHAM!" she ran around in literal circles, before collapsing on the sand and groaning.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"If you're referring to the fact that you were just making out with a piece of coral and an oversized rock... well, then, yes, you did." Regina moaned. "But... it wasn't exactly pleasant for us, either," Hook added.

"We aren't in the Enchanted Forest, are we?" Regina mumbled as Cora walked over and helped her dry off with her shawl.

"No," Cora answered miserably. "I get the feeling that the three of us jumping in unexpectedly might've done this." Snow and Charming, who were both giggling and throwing pebbles at the coconut, froze.

"Wait... what?" Snow began.

"Come to mention it... I thought we were gonna just leave 'em in Storybrooke," Charming said with a shrug. "So how are you guys here?"

"We jumped into the portal when we thought you weren't looking," Hook said nonchalantly.

"Okay," Charming said, going back to the coconut. Snow picked it up and hit him in the head with it.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. "IT'S THEIR FAULT WE'RE ON THIS ISLAND! THEY'RE STOWAWAYS!" she sank down on the sand and began to cry, throwing multiple objects at Charming.

"NO! DON'T THROW DANIEL!" Regina screamed, running after the coral.

"Well, this is seriously f*cked up," Hook grumbled.

"You got that right," Cora sighed.


	3. Beep

Snow, Charming, Regina, Cora, and Hook

* * *

"Sooooo... now what?" Regina grumbled. It had been a few hours since she'd woken up, and she was almost dry.

"It's so hot out here," Hook moaned, looking up at the sky.

"I still really wanna f-"

"NO!" Snow screamed, biting David on the arm and refusing to let him go.

"What the hell?" Regina mumbled.

"We're all used to it by now," Hook said.

"Yeah," Cora agreed. "Just keep walking. It's totally normal."

"What if we die out here?" Snow ranted suddenly, it was as if she was remote-controlled and someone had turned off the 'weird' mode. "We have no food or water, and this coconut is harder to break than David's skull. We-"

"Stop it!" Regina snapped. "You're getting really annoying!"

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." Snow said in a monotone voice repeatedly. Regina groaned.

"Just ignore it, love," Hook said, putting an arm on Regina's shoulder. She eyed him carefully but continued walking.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

"Look!" Cora suddenly yelled. "Someone's standing on that rock!" Regina squinted.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HENRY!" she screamed, darting out of Hook's embrace and running towards her son. "HENRY, YOU GET OFF THAT ROCK RIGHT NOW, IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Shame," Hook said sadly. Cora patted him on the back.

"Don't we all," she agreed.

* * *

Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, Belle, and Regina

* * *

"And then we found out that we weren't actually Sissel, we were a cat, who was Yomiel's cat, who was basically who we thought was Sissel, but he was actually Yomiel, who was our owner, but then those your's would be me's if you were just talking about me and not me and Grace because we played it together and-" Cora put a hand over Henry's mouth.

"And you gave all that fuss just for him?" she hissed in Regina's ear. "God, the boy is irritating."

"He's sweet, really, he's just on a sugar rush, thanks to Emma," Regina replied nervously. Henry bit Cora's hand and started to talk again.

"DAMN IT YOUR SON BIT MY HAND!" Regina smirked.

"Don't worry, we're all used to it by now. Just keep walking like nothing's out of the ordinary," Regina quipped.

"Sh*t," Cora groaned, massaging her hand.

"Belle, are you cold?" Gold asked his girlfriend. Belle shrugged.

"Hook, give me your jacket, Belle's cold," Gold snapped.

"Ask nicely, mate. And, no, you can't, I'm saving it in case Regina gets cold."

"But-"

"Regina."

"Belle-"

"Regina, mate."

"Magic-"

"You don't have any."

"Sh*t!"

"I feel ya, mate."

"It's so boring out here," Snow commented, still fighting with her coconut. "And it's getting dark."

"OH NO!" Henry screamed. "SLENDERMAN IS GONNA KILL US ALL! HIDE ME!" he darted over to Emma and gave her a hug.

"Kid, it's all right. Snow is still a bad *ss with a bow, and Charming is still... charming. I'm sure if we're ever in danger, he can just work his charm. And get eaten first with enough time for us to escape." Henry nodded, looking a little reassured.


	4. HELP

Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, Belle, and Regina

* * *

"Let's go further inland," Regina suggested. "We can get materials and figure out how to open that coconut."

"I'll stay out here with Gold so we can write 'HELP' on the sand," Cora suggested.

"Still trying to make a move on Gold?" Hook wondered quietly, so that no one but Regina would hear. She nodded and he chuckled.

"Okay, then," Snow agreed.

"Come on, Henry," Emma said.

"Can I stay out and make little Mickey Mouses on the sand?" Henry pleaded.

"No," Regina said. "Come with us and we'll make dinner."

* * *

Gold and Cora

* * *

"So... how are we gonna do this?" Cora wondered.

"We should draw 'HELP' on the sand with a large stick and then put pebbles and stones in the ruts so that the waves won't wash it away," Gold suggested.

"Okay, then," Cora said, staring at his hair.

"You know..." she said after a few minutes gone by. "Your hair kind of looks like Regina's."

"Are you implying that my hair looks like a girl's?" Gold asked incredulously.

"No, I just think it looks cute," Cora said happily.

* * *

Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, Belle, and Regina

* * *

"Has anyone seen Neal?" Emma wondered, poking at the 'fire'. Which was really not a fire, just a fire pit in the sand. And a rather miserable-looking one, at that.

"Hang on," Regina said, furiously running a stick up and down on a piece of wood. "I'll get a spark soon. I'm sure."

"Can we eat the moss?" Snow wondered.

"Don't try it, luv," Hook advised, before walking over to Regina.

"Why don't you hand that over to me?" Hook suggested.

"No!" Regina said, continuing to scrape the pieces of wood together.

"Here, try this," Hook said, putting his hands on hers and guiding her hands.

"No spark," Regina said miserably after a while.

"Just leave it to me. Go look for something to eat," Hook suggested.

"Fine," Regina groaned, standing up and walking off into the distance.

"There, look, I did it!" Hook happily exclaimed as smoke began to rise from the sticks. "Can someone help me and put a little twine or some kind of dry plant at the end so it'll catch fire?"

"I'll do it," Emma said, glad to take a break from watching Henry. "Snow, you watch Henry."

"AAAAAH!" Regina suddenly screamed.

"Sh*t!" Hook yelled, dropping the two pieces and running off into the clearing.

* * *

Gold and Cora

* * *

"Did you just hear a scream?" Gold quite suddenly wondered. Cora shook her head.

"Don't worry, just keep on working. We're almost done." she placed another rock down in the pattern. "Besides, it's probably just Snow and Charming having a bit," she said with a grin.


	5. No Wonder

Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, Belle, Neal, and Regina

* * *

"What is it?" Hook yelled, finding Regina standing, her back to a tree.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh. "Neal just startled me."

"Hey," Neal said cheerfully. Both Hook, Regina, and Emma groaned.

"Damn it, now what's gonna happen to my beloved HookedSwan ship?" Emma cursed under her breath.

"What ship? Where?" Neal asked, confused.

"Facepalm," Regina said, reaching back down and picking up several already-picked wild violets off of the forest floor. "Anyway, I found some food."

"I'm sorry, luv, but those look like flowers, not food," Hook said, blinking. "And I'm no vegetarian." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Wild violets are edible," she said sternly. "And we're eating them. And if you don't, you can just go eat some moss along with Snow." Hook groaned and shrank back towards the fireplace.

"Almost got it!" Charming yelled.

"You're using leaves," Hook commented.

"I know, I figured that if you rub leaves together then you can make a fire, like how you rub stones together and sticks," Charming clarified.

"Crazy freaking prince," Hook grumbled. "You gotta do everything yourself. At least Cora knew how to make a freaking fire!"

"Wow," was all Neal could really say.

"So now we're all on this bloody island," Hook grumbled.

"It's dark in here," Belle whispered.

"Yes, well, it's night, it's gonna be bloody dark," Hook said sarcastically.

"BLOOD?" Charming screamed. "WHERE? DOES SOMEONE NEED MY HELP?"

"Facepalm," Regina said, before leaning over and examining the happenings on the beach. "Hang on, I'll be right back. MOM!"

"So... hi," Neal said, giving a friendly wave.

"Dad!" Henry exclaimed, beaming. "Guess what we're having for dinner? Flowers and flowers and flowers and-" Emma clamped a hand over his mouth and shot Neal a nervous grin.

"Sorry, he had a little sugar before we jumped into the portal," she said. Neal chuckled.

"So what happened? Why aren't we in the Enchanted Forest?" he suddenly wondered. Emma shrugged.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with the fact that Regina and Cora hopped in here uninvited." Neal groaned.

"Lemme guess- they jacked it up?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah. I knew we should've let them come! But, no, Mom and Dad were too busy having tacos and-"

Charming looked up from the coconut. "It's called f-"

"CHARMING!"

"Odd that our entire extended family ended up here," Neal mumbled.

"Yeah," Emma suddenly realized. "Why are we all here, what happened to the rest of the town?"

"IT'S DONE!" Cora finally screamed. Regina came upshore with a cooking pan in her hand.

"Whoa!" Emma yelled. "Don't hit me in the face with that thing!'

"Have you started the fire yet?" Regina asked coldly.

"No, Hook is still trying." Regina sighed.

"Well then I guess-" she froze at the sight of Charming using a piece of coral to try to break open the coconut. "UNHAND DANIEL THIS INSTANT!" she screamed, grabbing her pan and charging full-speed towards the man. Emma sighed.

"Poor Henry. No wonder the kid is messed up in the head," Neal mumbled.


	6. Lobsters Tonight!

"All right," Regina groaned as she settled down on the ground after retrieving Daniel. "We have a spark..."

"Luv, that isn't a spark, it's an orange leaf," Hook commented.

"Well, hurry up, I'm thirsty!" Regina snapped.

"How is a fire gonna help quench our thirst?" Emma pointed out sardonically.

"You idiot, if you boil saltwater then it becomes pure water. The salt also gets separated from it so we can have some spices for later. Believe me, we're eventually going to get sick of eating the same thing forever."

"That was a long sentence," Charming pointed out eagerly.

"Facepalm," Regina groaned. "Now, just use your hook to scrape against the rock!" she suggested. Hook paused.

"Oh... I didn't really think of that!" he said excitedly. Striking his hook against the flake, a tiny spark caught, fell on the fire, then... died.

"Go further inland and get some dried grass and dead leaves," Regina instructed Emma, who nodded.

"Come on, kid, let's go," she said, grabbing onto Henry's hand. Regina glared at her.

"What? It's not like he's gonna get eaten by a bear. Loosen up!" she said cheerfully, before running into the woods, followed by Belle, Gold, and Neal.

"I ALMOST HAVE IT OPEN!" Charming screamed as he continued to hack away at the coconut.

"Luv, shut up, so I can try to start this fire," Hook said, concentrating hard.

"You can't start it unless you have weaker things, like dried grass or leaves," Regina pointed out. "Leaf skeletons also work too."

"How do you know so much about all this stuff?" Snow wondered, taking a seat by the miserable fire pit.

"Henry was into survival once, so we organized a Hunger Games outdoor thingy," Regina explained. "And then I kind of got wrapped up into it... long story short, I hid in a bush for two days, eventually got hungry, but I was lost, so I sort of just... I dunno," Regina said with a shrug.

"Out of Storybrooke?" Snow questioned.

"Out of Storybrooke," Regina confirmed.

"REGINA! HELP ME!" came Cora's sudden scream.

"Mother!" Regina yelled, sprinting down to the beach. "What is it?"

"THERE'S A LOBSTER IN MY HAIR! A BLOBSTER OB BY BNOSE!"

"What?" Regina stopped running. "What did you say?"

"I BAID BER'ES A BLOBSTER OB BY BOSE!"

"Mother, you might want to get that lobster off your nose, it's pinching it and I can't hear a word you're saying," Regina advised slowly.

"BAB BIT!"

"We got some stuff!" Neal yelled, running back towards the fire pit and dropping dead grass into it.

"Good," Hook said, leaning over and striking his hook with a rock. The entire family watched with anticipation as it caught... then grew!

"Get some more firewood!" Regina ordered. "Don't strip it from trees, though, it has to be completely dead and dry!"

"Why is she the one giving the orders?" Snow wondered.

"Hey, Nana, you caught a lobster!" Henry screamed excitedly. The family cheered.

"Whoo, lobsters tonight!"

"And thanks to me," Cora said with a grin.


	7. Mint Tea and Snow's Way of Hunting

Gold, Belle, Cora, Regina, Neal, Emma, Charming, Snow, Henry, and Hook

* * *

Unfortunately, the lobster had not been enough for the family and they were all famished.

The group gloomily sat on the beach, while Henry whined.

"I'm HUNNNNNGRRRRYYYYYYYY! HUNGRRRYYYYYYY!"

"Do't do that," Hook said hastily. "Don't. Just... don't."

"Right!" Snow said. "So, I made a bow and I'm gonna go hunting. Wish me luck!" she ran off into the forest.

"I can't picture Snow eating rabbits or animals," Emma said.

"When she says hunting, she means shooting leaves and then bringing them back," Regina said as she continued to boil the water.

"How do you know?"

"I don't," Regina said. "Wilma does."

The group was silent for a moment longer.

"There we go!" Regina said, grabbing some of the herbs she'd found earlier and sprinkling them into the mix. "Mint tea!" she beamed and set the pot down on the sand.

"I'll go make a table!" Belle offered, running uphill and gathering rocks and pebbles in order to create a foundation for a sand sitting table.

"So what are we gonna do?" Henry asked, cuddling close to Regina.

"We'll be fine," Regina said as the pot cooled.

"I'm so thirsty," Charming said.

"Well, I don't care how thirsty I am, I am not drinking from the same pot as you hooligans," Gold said sharply.

"We are not hooligans!" Neal protested, before frowning. "Well, not all the time."

"Girls, girls, you're both hideous, now shush," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get some coconuts," Charming said. "We can use the insides as cups."

"That's actually pretty clever," Regina realized.

"I'm going to be sick if I have to eat more coconuts," Gold groaned. "I've had coconuts and lobster in the same night, two of my least favorite foods."

"I made tea," Regina reminded him.

"It might be poisoned," Gold said.

"There isn't any poison here."

"I mean, since you cooked it, it may be inedible," Gold said.

"Fine, suit yourself," Regina scoffed, grabbing a nearby coconut shell and pouring the tea inside. She handed it to Henry.

"This isn't that bad," Belle said. "It's like camping. Only with no food. Or sleeping bags. Or real water. Or-"

"You're making it worse," Neal said.

"Sorry."

"I'm BACCCK!" Snow singsonged, dragging some berries back to the site.

"You shot these with a stick," Regina said, looking at the ruined berries. Snow beamed.

"I was hunting!"

"You don't need to kill them," Regina said.

"Well, plants are alive, aren't they?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't gonna put up a fight. You shoot animals."

"No!" Snow gasped. "You evil person! Why would you shoot animals?"

"One, because we're on a beach and starving and stranded, and B, wait, no, two, because I'm deprived of TV and I want to watch the next episode of Broadchurch!" Regina whined.

"Deep," Snow said.

"Made the table!" Belle called, just as it fell apart.

"Needs work," Belle mumbled, setting to remake it.


	8. The Cave Of Wonders

Borrowing a friend's laptop to write this and she has a British keyboard, so the auto-correct is gonna Britishize all my words. Nuff said.

* * *

Regina

* * *

Regina opened her eyes the next morning and looked around expectantly, sighing when she realised she was sleeping on a pile of leaves. So it hadn't been a dream. Bummer.

She stood slowly and swayed a little, before walking away.

* * *

Gold, Belle, Cora, Neal, Emma, Charming, Snow, Henry, and Hook

* * *

"Busy busy busy!" Snow sang, running around and collecting wood, and fixing the pile of leftover berries from the night before.

"Making a salad for breakfast?" Henry moaned. "Can I just eat a coconut instead? I hate salad and want it to go away."

"I hate you and want you to go away, too, but neither is happening," Gold scoffed.

"Great," Henry groaned. "Just great."

"Has anyone seen Regina?" Charming wondered.

"No," Snow said. "But who cares?"

"What if she gets eaten by a tiger or something?" Charming wondered.

"Then she dies," Snow said.

"Which is bad!"

"We can eat her if she dies," Snow said.

"That," Charming said. "is nasty."

"It's a joke," Snow said, gathering more wood, and pausing. "But... we seriously could."

"Who's eating who?" Regina asked, walking back towards the group.

"SHE RETURNS!" Charming yelled dramatically, grabbing Regina's legs.

"Well, this is new," Regina said, prying Charming off. "Guess what?" she told Emma.

"What? Okay, I guessed, now tell me."

"I found a cave," Regina said. "It's empty. We can sleep there for the night. It's on floor level so you can walk right in, no climbing or anything. And it's remotely small. Like the size of my kitchen."

"Your kitchen," Emma said. "Is not remotely small."

"Lead the way?" Regina asked.

"It'd be my honour."

* * *

Regina and Emma

* * *

"It's creepy in here," Emma said, before pausing when she saw a slight cavity in the ground, a tiny pool of water had formed.

"WATER!" she shrieked, getting down on her hands and knees.

"Don't you dare," Regina said. "That's for Henry."

"Not fair," Emma pouted, standing back up.

"I was thinking this area could be the kitchen, this could be the bedroom, and this could be the work table," Regina said.

Which was pretty good. The kitchen was a small-ish part of the wall which jutted out a little to resemble a counter and the work table was a large boulder. The bedroom was a corner in the room.

"Not bad," Emma said. "It'll definitely fit ten people."

"Yeah," Regina said. "Now, let's get to work, shall we?"


	9. If You Could Bring Anything To An Island

"I am not liking this," Gold told Snow as he piled up more coconuts.

"I wish I had my sword!" Charming whined. "Then I could do... _swordy_ things!"

"Wish this story was rated M," Gold mumbled. "Then I could do sweary things."

"Swearing is not nice," Snow told him.

"I know, that's why I feel like doing it," Gold said.

"That sounded wrooong!" Hook sang.

"Facepalm," Gold said. "If I stay with you too long, facepalms may become extinct."

"If the author writes this story too long, OUAT may become extinct," Hook said.

The group paused, considering this for a while.

"We're getting off this island, like, soon," Cora said.

"If you could take one thing with you to a deserted island, what would you bring?" Belle asked.

"I'd bring a mansion," Hook said.

"I'd bring food," Gold said.

"Water," Belle told everyone.

"Definitely canned food," Henry said. "Anything but flowers."

"Maybe a fishing rod," Neal said dreamily.

"Nobody's using my hook to fish," Hook told them sternly.

"Whatever," Neal said.

"I'd bring my sword!" Charming yelped.

"I'd bring my karaoke box," Snow said.

"I'd bring a yacht," Regina told the group as she and Emma approached. "So I could get off this godforsaken rock."

"And bring the rest of us?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said.

"Then I'd bring a Disney Cruise ship and we'd not bring you," Emma said.

"You have to bring me," Regina said sternly. "I'm the author's favorite character. Apart from Cora."

"Dammit," Emma said.

"Where were you two?" Henry asked.

"Please tell me you weren't doing... SwanQueen things," Hook prayed.

Emma and Regina immediately jumped about ten feet away from each other.

"No! We found... just come see," Emma said.

* * *

"We're doing things!" Henry sang. "Doing things on an island!"

"Don't sing that," Hook said. "Just... just don't. You definitely did not inherit the singing gene from your mother."

"Regina isn't his real mother," Emma said. "She's his adopted mother."

"Oh," Hook said. "So I guess, then, he inherited the evil gene from you?"

"Oh," Emma said. "Well, singing and behavioral issues are different."

"YOU CALLING MY SINGING AN ISSUE?!" Regina yelled from the front.

"No," Emma said. "Just your behavior."


End file.
